Love Under Fire
by XxDarkXxcherry
Summary: Fire is a strong sign of love, but what happens when it's poured our with water? Can Ichigo and Uryuu make their fire of love spark or will Ichigo be willing to blow it out? Ichigo/Uryuu


It was late at night the date was February 10 and the stars shined like no other. Ichigo Kurosaki was laying on his bed staring at his ceiling, the time was 12:51 p.m. he should have been getting some sleep for tomorrow was another day of school. A normal teenage boy would have gotten sleep and having ready a great plan for Valentine's Day, but unluckily for Ichigo he was no regular teenage boy. No this teenager was a substitute soul reaper who had no plan for the one special person he wants to surprise, he'd been trying to plan since the month started but nothing came to mind. How was he to do this? He could ask Rukia but then she would want to know who this special person was and he thought that she wouldn't be able to understand his situation. Can anyone? Heck didn't even know if his secret crush liked him back the he did, this was all frustrating.

"I'll just have to try harder" The orange hair teen stated aloud as he finally decided and closed his sleep to force himself to sleep. As the sun rose up the teenage soul reaper was still asleep totally ignoring his alarm but he couldn't ignore another alarm that screamed in his ear.

"ICHIGO WAKE UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" It yelled, golden eyes open wide by the scream.

"I'm up! I'm awake already!" The strawberry yelled back at his black haired sister who was wearing a baseball cap like always. Ichigo never really understood to why his sister Karin even wears it. He knew she was a tomboy but she was still a girl maybe it had to do for the fact that the only two grownups in the house were well men. Ichigo wouldn't really consider himself as a grownup for he was only 15 but he felt like one and since his father was the only one raising him it was to be expected. Though Yuzu in the other hand showed both the teenage boy and his father that there can be a woman in the house and acted the way his mother would which made the orange haired teenager happy somewhat. With a sigh Ichigo got up with a frown, though Karin didn't find it as odd because Ichigo always held a frown so what was new? Well glad you asked for the orange haired teen had problems, romance problems. Wait scratch that, he didn't have romance problems because he wasn't with anyone..yet, so what the hell did he have! Idea problems? Crush problems? What do you call it? Once Ichigo was ready he ran down the stairs to be greeted like always from his otou-san getting kicked in the face! Though luckily with his training with Urahara dodging his otou-san's attacks was easier than putting butter on bread.

"Ichigo-kun! You're up late!" His father yelled, the soul reaper sighed once more, he had problems and his dad yelling at him wasn't going to fix anything damn it.

"Yea, yea I know! I'm going!" He responded as he took his bag from the counter.

"Ichi-chan don't you want breakfast?" Yuzu his other sister said as she walked out of the kitchen a few steps with a pan in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"No thanks I'm late enough as it is laters!" His final say was as he closed the door behind his back. Ichigo walked a few blocks before he walked into his friend Sado.

"Kurosaki-kun good morning" Was his blunt reply as he bowed a little.

"Sado-kun good morning" To the untrained eye many people would notice that nothing was wrong with Ichigo, but Chad wasn't many people. He was one of his closest friends and he knew that something or someone was bothering him, though question was..should he ask? Chad wasn't one who really liked to get into problems a lot but if it concerned his friends he really didn't have a choice.

"Is there something you want to talk about Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo stared at the tanned, tall, dark haired teenager before him. Sado could tell? And if he could tell that something was bothering him that just leaves in asking if everyone else can notice too. Maybe it was just Chad? The teen was a bit odd and quiet maybe he could tell more about others than to what meets the eye. Though would he really understand? Could he trust him? Would he risk it? Hell anything's better at the moment than he being confused in not knowing what to do, and it was way much better than telling Rukia.

"Yea, you see I like someone and I have no idea what to do" Strawberry started, they both began to walk again noting that the school bell was about to ring in 15 minutes if they didn't hurry. Sado looked towards his friend.

"Have you tried just telling how you feel?" Ichigo ran his left hand through his hair.

"It's not that easy! I've tried but every time I do I get all flustered and chicken out!" The raven haired man nodded in understanding his friend, though he's never had a girlfriend before he would have to guess that it's very heart breaking.

"Do you really like this person?" Sado bluntly asked, the orange haired boy's eye widen by the way he questioned him without any hesitation. Though quickly as they widen he narrowed them down looking towards the floor they walked on.

"More than he'll ever know..." He stated sadly, now it was Chad's turn to be confused. So it wasn't a girl as he would think it was. Ah Ichigo Kurosaki you really out of this world.

"He?" The teenage boy quickly noticed what he said and closed his mouth with both of his hands.

"I..uh forget what I said!" He yelled as a response, this time his face was as red as tomatoes which was something really rare to see. Funny how Sado always thought that his friend Ichigo would end up dating the soul reaper Rukia, life is like a box of chocolates, you'll never know what you'll get inside. In Ichigo's case was that he knew what was inside the chocolate box but is too scared to even look inside.

"It's okay Kurosaki-kun, love has no gender. Love is free, like a bird who flies in the sky" Strawberry stared towards his friend; he didn't think he was weird nor did he show disgust. Ichigo smiled a little as he nodded toward his friend's response. When they made it to the building they both ran and barely made to their seats before the final second bell rang.

"Now class please open up your books to page 62 and we will begin reading" Their teacher stated as he wrote down a few notes in the chalk board. The orange haired teen tried really hard to focus on his reading, he really did try but he kept being distracted by a blue haired boy who was sitting two seats on his left on front. Ishida Uryuu was Kurosaki Ichigo's secret crush, though it always hurted the strawberry to know that the Quincy hated him because he was a soul reaper. Ichigo continued to stare at the blue haired teen; he was the most beautiful male he had ever seen though he felt like hitting himself for not even coming up with a Valentine's Day present for him. The strawberry sighed to himself and in return.

"Kurosaki-kun is there something you want to say?" The whole class was staring at him; the orange headed boy slowly put his book up and had his head in it while the rest of the class laughed. When lunch bell rang everyone walked out of class but Ichigo just stood up and stared out the window. He continued to think about his situation, what the hell was he going to do?

In the roof top,Tatsuki, Keigo, Orihime, Sado, Rukia, Mizuiro, and Uryuu were having lunch in their usual spot though they didn't seem to see their orange headed friend.

"Where is Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked around the circle.

"I thought he came with Kuchiki-chan" Tatsuki stated as he pointed to her, Rukia was a backed and shook her head.

"No I thought he came with Sado-kun!" She pointed to him, Chad looked up from eating his sandwich and swallowed.

"He's in class" He stated bluntly once more.

**"What?"** They all shouted in surprise.

"Do you think something is bothering him?" Orihime questioned as she looked towards Rukia, the black haired girl put her hand under her chin to think and try to remember if her friend looked any different today.

"Now that I think about it, Kurosaki-kun was acting a little all too serious today" Ishida pushed his glasses upward.

"It's probably nothing" Sado stared at the blue haired teen and narrowed his eyes.

"It's not a thing, it's a who" Chad said before he now decided to silence himself.

"A who?" Both of the girls questioned seriously as they ganged up on him wanting some answers. Ishida too stared at the tall teen wanting to know who in their right mind would have Ichigo being bothered with?

"Who's bothering him?" Both of them questioned worried and interested.

"Ishida-kun you should go talk to him, he really needs someone to talk to" Chad stated as he ignored the two teenage girls.

"What? Why me?" The Quincy complained.

"Yea why him?" Tatsuki yelled at the tan man.

"It's better" Was all that Sado was going to say. The blue haired teen sighed and thought maybe he should just get over with it, besides he was interested to know who exactly bothers Kurosaki. I mean the teen could kick anyone s ass if they even thought in annoying the orange headed boy. Once Uryuu made it to class and opened the slide door his breath was to say taken away by the Ichigo looked. The teen seemed very spaced out at the moment but he didn't hold a frown like always, he just stared out of the window leaning towards it having his right arm hanging while his left was holding his head. Ishida slowly made his way towards the other teen; it seemed that he still didn't notice him.

* * *

Back with the people in the roof top

"Why can't we go?" Rukia questioned very angry.

"It's not fair! We're Ichigo-kun's friends too!" Orihime yelled very worried at this point. Sado only hoped lunch would end very soon while the other three were totally confused but since they were very good friends they decided not to step into this. Whatever would happen would happen to Ichigo not them was that right? Meh, they really didn't know Ichigo's life so a little something else wouldn't really bother them.

* * *

Back with Ishida and Ichigo

"Kurosaki-kun..." Uryuu stated almost in a whisper. The teen didn't turn around which made Uryuu a little angry. Who ever bothered Ichigo really bothered him enough to not pay attention to him! Could he say that he was jealous? No ...maybe. "Ichigo!" He yelled this time, the orange headed teenager turned to find his crush right in front of him.

"I-Ishida-kun? What are you doing here?" He questioned him; the blue haired teen crossed his arms and looked away.

"I should be asking you the same question" Ichigo turned away a little trying to avoid at looking towards the smaller male, he was to say feeling very hot and nervous.

"I..uh, well you see" He started.

"I see what?" Uryuu questioned ready to hear a very down flat lie.

"I wasn't hungry... I guess this is really bothering me" Ichigo said aloud without realizing that he did. Ishida raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Who is bothering you?" It was this time the strawberry's chance to raise an eyebrow. Was Uryuu coming on to him? Did Sado tell anyone? No he couldn't! He wasn't that type of person! Or was he? Is this his way to say that he was trying to help out? Damn it! The Quincy noticed his friend's surprise and nervousness.

"No one's bothering me! I'm fine!" Ichigo stated as he was about to walk out of the room until Ishida holded his right wrist making him stop.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I tried to help because Sado-kun told me you needed someone to talk to! God this is exactly why I hate you!" After his sentence Ichigo's eyes widen in shock and felt like Uryuu just took his hand and grabbed his heart. The blue hair teen held his last breath and he wasn't going to let him have it. Uryuu let go of his hand and noticed that whatever he said crushed the teen before him very hard. "Kurosaki-kun-"

"No your right, why would you come for my aid if you hate me right? It's like you said yourself, you would rather watch me die than help me out. It's okay" Ishida-kun Ichigo refused to turn to the blue haired boy and just walked out of class and left Uryuu in there alone, as he closed the door the bell rang saying that lunch was over.

* * *

*Alice yawn's*

Uryuu: Why are you so tired?

Alice: I had work today...ugh...and then there was this lady and stuff happened stupid lady!

Byakuya: If it were I, I would have used Senbonzakura

Alice: Well there's just two problems with your solution...

Byakuya: Difficulties?

Alice: Yes one being that I don't own a Zanpakuto

Uryuu: And the other one?

Alice: I just can't just kill someone!

Renji: Why am I here?

Alice: AH! RENJI-CHAN! XD

Byakuya: Why are we all here?

Alice: Well...it just so happens, that you three happen to be my up most FAVORITE characters from Bleach!

Uryuu: I still can't believe our show is named after soap *sighs*

Renji: That's what I complained about!

Alice: It's way much better than I can't believe it's not Bleach

Byakuya: I never heard of the production having that type of name

Alice: Yea I know...

Uryuu: Why are we your favorites again?

Sos peoples enough for reviews? Yes? No? Tell me what you think mkay?


End file.
